Snake's Daughter
by Anko-dono
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? :P ...
1. Right Away, Sir

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this. I got a bad comment on one of the fics I wrote so I'm a little discouraged, but I'm slowly beginning to accept it. Heheh. Lemme know what you think by e-mailing me or by submitting a review. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Life with a power-freak father was not pleasant, but it was what Miyari was used to. How can anyone long for a better life they never knew existed? So she stuck by her father's side. A loyal tool indeed.

"Miyari-sama, your father wishes to see you." A tall gray-haired young man stood in front of the pale girl and gave her a small bow.

"Thanks for telling me, Kabuto-san." She nodded at him and went to the direction of her father's laboratory. When she entered, the room seemed empty of people, but a few minutes later, a thin man appeared from behind a large shelf. His hair was long and black, making his extremely white skin jut out painfully. The purple shade around his snake-eyes transformed his yellow pupils into something more scary. Horrible eyes, and Miyari looked straight at them. "What have you called me for, father?"

"I want you to kill someone." Orochimaru didn't believe in indirectness when talking to his daughter. She needed no sweet words, and he wasn't one to give them. Miyari didn't answer, but she waited for him to continue. "I am planning to take over the Leaf village. The current Hokage is Tsunade, a former teammate of mine. I want you to kill her."

"It shall be done."

"Good. You're about the same level as I am now, but you still need some help in getting rid of that woman. Brink Sakon with you, you will leave tomorrow." After failing to use Sasuke, Orochimaru decided that his only daughter was more than enough to replace the Uchiha prodigy. He wouldn't take Miyari's body, but make her as his personal soldier instead.

"Hai." Miyari left the room to look for Sakon. Her emotions began to stir uncontrollably, as it always did when she thought about the whitish-violet-haired boy. Growing up without a mother, she didn't know how to deal with her feelings of attraction. She probably didn't even know she was attracted. A few seconds later, she found Sakon sitting quietly on a rock large enough to sit on. His elbow was resting sideways on one knee and he was looking down at the ground. "Sakon." Miyari stood beside his rock.

"Miyari-sama." He quickly sat straighter and bowed respectfully to the girl.

"Raise your head." Sakon did. "Tomorrow we will leave for the Leaf village. Our job is to kill the Hokage, do you understand?"

"Hai, Miyari-sama."

Miyari knew that she should be going back to the house, but something made her stay rooted to the ground. Sakon looked at her awkwardly. The silence was suffocating, so Sakon spoke.

"Is anyone else coming with us?" His voice cracked. He winced embarrassedly.

"None that I know of. It was father who chose you. Would you like to bring the others?"

"No," he said. The girl looked a little surprised by his quick answer. He was surprised himself.

"They annoy you, huh?" Miyari grinned and felt comfortable enough to sit on the hard surface beside the older ninja. Their knees touched for only a brief moment, but that moment was enough to electrify both of them. Inwardly, of course.

"Yeah. They're annoying." Sakon gulped and discreetly moved a few inches away from his master's daughter. Orochimaru-sama would kill him if he found out what his thoughts of Miyari were. He was relieved when Kabuto appeared.

"You should go to sleep now, Miyari-sama," the medical-nin said. "Orochimaru-sama expects you to leave early tomorrow morning. You too, Sakon." He looked from the girl to the boy, then back to the girl again. He wondered what was going on between the two, seeing as how their faces were clearly flushed even under the light of only the moon.

"Good night both of you." Sakon excused himself. He scurried off.

Miyari looked at Kabuto. "I'm going."

"Good night, Miyari-sama."

Leaf Village ; 8:00 AM

"There's no telling when Orochimaru will strike again," Jiraiya told Tsunade. He leaned cross-armed against the wall of the Godaime's office while the woman in pigtails rested on her big chair comfortably. She appeared not to care.

"Don't worry too much, Jiraiya! Just relax and have fun. I'll take care of Orochimaru when I need to."

"What a big talker you are, Tsunade. The two of us couldn't even handle him the last time we fought. And his arms were already bound by the Sandaime's spell that time." A loud knock interrupted their discussion which made the two members of the legendary sannin look at the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade bellowed. A breathless chuunin entered and reported that two foreign nins were seen entering the village. The names "Itachi' and 'Kisame' flowed out of the Godaime's mouth when she heard the news, but the chuunin shook his head.

"It's not them, Hokage-sama. One's a girl, and she looks awfully familiar. I just can't think of who she is."

"And the other guy?" Jiraiya asked. He motioned for the panting man to sit on one of the chairs and waited for his answer.

"He is sort of crouched and I couldn't see his face clearly because his care was hanging around it."

"Were you the one who caught sight of them?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama."

"What were they wearing?"

"The girl was wearing black clothes... pants, shirt and boots, I think. The boy had on a black cloak."

"Their forehead protector?"

"They wore none."

"Thanks for your help Yatare. It was a good idea to come here first before going after them. Where did you last see these persons?"

"Field 27, heading for the denser part of the forest."

"Thanks again. You may go."

* * *

Enjoy! - --- Anko-dono


	2. An Encounter With the Copy Ninja

Chapter Two

"That was stupid of us, Sakon." Miyari cursed as the two of them sat between two huge rocks. They had entered the village through a guarded top of the wall, they couldn't do anything about it but run away, they were already spotted. It was a good thing the guard didn't chase after them, if he had, Miyari would have killed him, and she wouldn't have liked it. She was only here for Tsunade. No one else.

"I'm sure they will not find us for now." Sakon tried to calm the girl but she was still restless.

"There's no telling when they'll find us," she snapped and stood up. "You head left and look for the woman. I will go in this direction. We'll meet back here after thirty minutes, understand? Be quick." The two of them went off in different directions, desperate to finish the mission right away. Some ten minutes later, Miyari stopped when she reached a small bridge. It probably led to the main part of the village where the Hokage's office might be. All she had to do now was cross that bridge and look for the Hokage monument. For sure the office would be near there.

Just as she was about to take a step, a thick chain of chakra wound around her ankles and soon had her arms bound too. "What the hell!?" She tried to look around but it turned out that she didn't need to. The silver-haired shinobi who was apparently responsible for the trap stood in front of her.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" he asked.

Miyari didn't say anything. The man fixed his one visible eye on her and just plain seemed bored. Miyari couldn't help it, so she growled, muttering obscenities to her captor. "You're lucky I'm wise enough not to waste my chakra here, you fool. You'd be in bits right now."

"Pretty heavy words from such a cute girl." The man chuckled with amusement but even when he did so, he was annoyingly serious. "I only asked what you were doing here."

"Do the people here usually do this just to ask questions?" Miyari asked, referring to the chakra rope around her. Suddenly, she melted into a puddle of mud right before the Leaf shinobi. "Because I'm not used to it." She reappeared behind the man, grinning evilly.

The man was a little startled, but he quickly composed himself then turned to face the girl. "Impressive. It seems that I underestimated you. Since you aren't willing to state your purpose, I guess I'll have to force it out of you." He lifted his forehead protector from his left eye, revealing a red pupil and a long vertical scar running down his flesh.

_Hatake Kakashi? My father told me about him... but I should have no problem with him._ Miyari sighed inwardly. _Less than fifteen minutes and I already have a situation on my hands._ "This is going to be fun. Kakashi." Her opponent didn't even flinch, he was just standing there calmly, as if he was resting. "I didn't want to harm any more than one person, but I guess one more won't hurt."

"You are so much like Orochimaru," Kakashi said. He wasn't really sure if she was who he thought she was, but it was worth a try. "Like father like daughter."

"I know." Miyari licked her lips. "Just seeing that red eye makes me want to curl my tongue around it." She was surprised that Kakashi had found out about her identity, since no one really knew that Orochimaru had a child, but she decided not to think more about it.

Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed when he saw the girl's long tongue. "Orochimaru's using you, huh?"

"I love being used." She ran a hand through her hair and smiled, preparing to fight. "Now that I think of it, I love wasting chakra, too."

"It's too bad you can't use your talent for good."

Miyari laughed. "Is that what you think you're doing? Defending your village is good? Your village is killing you, that's what." She twirled a few strands of her black hair around her forefinger. Instantly, her hair turned to mini-snakes. She looked like Medusa.

"Nice hair," Kakashi drawled. The girl had revealed what he wanted to know when she said _'Defending your village is good?'_. She had unwittingly labeled herself as an enemy of the Leaf.

"Thanks. Do you know what they can do?" she asked sweetly. "Aren't they cute?"

"I'll show you what's cute." Kakashi took out a scroll and summoned his nin dogs with his blood. Dogs of every size watched Miyari intently. Suddenly, she started wheezing and coughing like mad. Her hair turned back to normal and red blotches spread all over her white skin.

"I-I'm... allergic... to... dogs—" Then she fainted.

"I suspected that Orochimaru had a daughter, but I wasn't so sure until now," Jiraiya told Tsunade and Kakashi. Kakashi had taken the girl to the Godaime's office while she was still unconscious. "Gee, she looks a lot like you, Tsunade."

The woman paled and cleared her throat. "Uh, really?" She coughed and quiclkly said, "You two go out. I'm going to check up on this girl." The two men obeyed and hung around outside the office. Tsunade locked the door and went back to the couch in the corner. The girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"Shit! Where the fck am I?" Miyari sat up and held a kunai to the neck of the woman beside her. "Who are you?"

"Relax, you should be glad you're not in prison right now. Hey, you know, I'm a little allergic to dogs, too!"

"Shut up, woman. I don't have time for nonsense talk. Who are you?"

"I am the Hokage," Tsunade said grandly with a sweep of her arm, pushing away Miyari's weapon.

_The Hokage!? This is the one I'm supposed to kill! _She raised a hand to strike Tsunade but it was easily caught. "Let go of me, freak."

"And what? Let you kill me?" the Hokage laughed. "If you won't cause any more trouble, I won't put you in prison." Her eyes, similar to Miyari's, twinkled with mischief.

Noon was fast approaching and still Miyari had not showed up. "Damn," muttered Sakon. "She must be in trouble. Orochimaru-sama will have my head for this."


End file.
